hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel V Tony
Daniel V Tony (previously named Daniel Tony,' Daniel T Vance', John Toreno, Roman Powers) was born on March 5th, 1995 (24) in Vice City. Life Daniel V Tony was born in Vice City in 1995, and moved to Los Santos in 2009 right after finishing his 7th grade, continuing his high-school in Los Santos. He left Los Santos in 2012 due to some problems and came back in 2018, currently living in a small apartment that he rents every month, in Idlewood. He is an IT web desginer, and usually works 6 to 8 hours a day infront of a computer, but, ironically to this, he's really an outdoor lover. He used to be in a small clan named 'Powers' in San Fierro back in 2010 and he left after a few months. Also, he used to live in a big mansion in Las Venturas which ended up being burned down during a major fight between his clan and another one. No refunds, he lost it forever, how he's trying to survive and build a new life As of 2011, still living in San Fierro, he started to work as a trucker for a very long time, recovering the money that he lost and continued his passions that he could make money with, such as: photography, programmer and youtuber. As of 2012, he moved back to Los Santos for a month right before he left and went in Vice City. In 2015 he worked as a private pilot and did some transportation from San Andreas to Vice City and Liberty City, for a few months. Later this year, he suffered a plane crash, but succesfully landed safe in Las Venturas. He returned in Los Santos and almost died in 2018, when he fell in love with Dhalia Fa Matsumi and her ex-boyfriend shot him in the chest, but he recovered later that year, when also was prisoned for murder in July 2018. As of January 2019, when he was released from prison, he continued his life in Los Santos, doing his passions and working as a detective. On March 2019 he left Los Santos and went back to Vice City. Shortly after, he came back on May 2nd 2019 in Los Santos, '''shortly after joining a gang. At the end of May he became a professional boxer (see Boxing History). June 8th, Daniel V Tony left Los Santos and moved to Wisconsin for an unknown period. On October 18th, 2019 he returned to Los Santos. Vehicles Owned * '''Tampa - Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 * Huntley - Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 * NRG-500 '- ''Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 * 'Shamal '- Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 * 'Maverick '-''' ''Bought 2012 / Sold 2015'' * Jester '- ''Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 * '''Infernus - Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 * Rancher - Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 / Bought 2019 * Sultan -''' Bought 2012 / Sold 2015 / Bought 2019 * '''FCR-900 - Bought 2018 / Sold 2019 * Savanna - Bought 2018 * Sabre '- ''Bought 2018 * '''Wayfarer - Bought 2019 * BMX '- ''Bought 2019 * '''Bullet - Bought 2019 Boxing History On May 31st, he had his first fighting match and won his first fighting-match against officer Justin Blakemore, on the very first round. The match involved Silvermoon Inc against LSPD, * Round 1: Li Lao defetead Oussama Campbell. * Round 2: Daniel V Tony defeated Justin Blakemore. * Round 3: Kartik Gupta defeated Brian Radcliffe. * Round 4: Freddy Grant defeated Aldwin S Schneider. As a result, the final score was 4-0 for his family against LSPD officers. Also, boxing became his number 1 priority, starting his career with his record of 1-0-0 (WIN-LOSS-DRAW). Fighting Record (W-L-D) (27-1-2) Gallery Pic0.png|Daniel's favorite view of Los Santos viewing Flint County bullet.png|His Bullet bought on May 15th, 2019 rancher.png|His Red Rancher bought on May 15th, 2019 Pic1.png|His favorite car is his Blue Sultan X-Flow Tuned bought in 2012 Pic2.png|View of Downtown from Vinewood Hill Pic3.png|Daniel in Verdant Bluffs, close to Black Hand Club savanna.png|His Purple Savanna bought in 2018 sabre.png|His Green Sabre bought in 2018 swayf.png|His Red Wayfarer gifted by Stella in 2019 sbmx.png|His Orange BMW bought in 2019 1.png|View of Los Santos from his private Shamal bought in 2011 2.png|View of Los Santos from his private Shamal (2) 3.png|The moment when his plane got in flames and lost it in 2015. Category:Players